Crimson eyed dove
by Kenji's gurl Riko
Summary: this is my first holiday fic on the net,and i neva thought it'd be FF7! WEll this fic is pretty short,and i went thro hell to get it here,so r&r if ya read it! Tifa/Vincent sort of,but no dating or mushy stuff,just the fact that some1 like some1. It got m


Final Fantasy 7  
~ Crimson Eyed Dove~  
By: Miya Strife  
  
Author's note: Well,this is my first attempt to a Christmas fic,i neva thought FF7 would be the one though! It's pretty short and simply,has nothing to do with the game,I'm just using the characters. Enjoy,and Flames aloud! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anyother Anime or video game character. I do own this script cuz i wrote it out of my own imagination,and i do own Miya (but she's NOT in this fic). So don't bother me,or try to sue me...all my money is for X-mas gifts and my 6 pets!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like we're gonna have a white.....Cristmas. Vincent thought, huncked over his window sill. Again he was alone in his tavern, sitting on a chair looking at the tiny snow flakes falling. Last year the vampire was left like this, alone, and suddenly forgotten. But Vincent didn't mind....much. All his "friends" did was get opened his heart...then suddenly "BOOM!" Vincent jumped up at the loud noise outside. Oh great, a storm....  
  
Rain began showering, washing the little bit of snow, ripping Vinent from his thoughts. Why am I even still here? He asked himself in his mind. Because you love her, Tifa Lockheart stupid! His conscience scolded him. Vincent let out a heavy sigh, he couldn't run away from her, his true friend. I hate Christmas! But maybe.....I know! I'll get her something. But what if she doesn't like it? What if- Vincent shook off the other few questions. "what can I get Tifa?" He said the last one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was at Tifa's house, since her's was the most warm welcoming. THe gang was split into little groups of 2-3, each on their merry little holiday ways. Red was with Marlene, Cid and Barret both drank and smoked together. Cait Sith , Sephiroth, and Aeris all conversated, while Tifa baked up some goodies. cloud and Vincent weren't in the scene just yet, It was a rather dull X-mas eve.  
  
"Tifa, I know its-" Cloud yelled coming in, but stopped when everyone looked at him. Hr blushed,then took Tifa alone in a corner out of earshot from the others. "Tifa, I know it's a bit early, but your Christmas gift from me is ready."  
  
This made her excited, " wHat is it Cloud?" She almost jumped on him in joy.  
  
He smiled softly, "I'm takeing you to the mall, and you as many of anything you want!"  
  
At this point Tifa couldn't controll her excitment, so she lunged at Cloud and gave him big hug. He hugged back,gently,then chuckled," Are we gonna go, or what? We'll be back by Christmas...."  
  
Tifa let go and smiled,"You mean 12 mid night,right?"  
  
"yup...so hurry up woman!" Cloud palyed wit her, only to receive a playful smack in the head.  
  
" I'll go tell the others." Tifa said walking out of the corner and into her living room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was trully late, everyone had decided to stay the night. Red stood by the Christmas tree, with Marlene fast asleep on him. Aeris on the couch, Cid and Barret on the living room floor, Sephiroth in the bedroom hall, the bed left empty for Tifa, and Cloud would probably sleep on the floor next to her.  
  
Vincent suddenly appeared by the door, holding a giant teddy bear.It had a note addresed to Tifa from Vinnie,which she abd Yuffie called him. Yuffie...He thought. To bad she couldn't make it this year. Vincent let out a sigh and began his silent walk to the tree in the living room. He held his breath when he saw the crowd, especially Marlene and Red right infront of it! Oh great, can this get any worse? Vincent began ounce again his stealthy walk to it, skipping over Cid and Barret,watching Aeris.  
  
"Your not Santa." Vincent jumped when he heard a tiny voice address something to him. He looked in front of him and saw Marlene sitting up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's tha-" Marlene was cut off by Vincent's hand over her mouth.  
  
"shhh,it's Tifa's gift.Where is she?" He released her.  
  
"she went to the mall with Cwoud,they'll be back on Christmas they said."  
  
Vincent looked at the bg clock, it read 1:46. He sighed again, I knew I shouldn't have tried....any gift of Cloud makes mine transparent. Vincent thought turning around to leave. He stopped when he remembered Marlene.  
  
"W-where you goin?" She asked half asleep.  
  
Vincent just smiled,his red eyes softening. He walked back to her and lifted her up,feeling a bit strange. she just yawned and fell asleep again. He tiptoed to the room, going queitly over Sephiroth, who faked his being asleep.Vincent placed Marlene on the bed and covered her up. He took the bear and left it with her, finally leaving the apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas was there, and now it was dark again. But still the great Holiday held on. The party was over and everyone finally went home,leaving Tifa ounce again alone. She stood oranging her house, playing Christmas songs in her head, I loved what Cloud did for me,he's such a sweetheart. Well guess it's time. She thought picking up the giant bear, "Oh?"  
  
I didn't see this! Aw how sweet of Vinnie,good thing his gift came in."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vincent shut the door,and looked outside the window. It happened, what I feared....has happened to me. Suddenly the door was knocked. Who on all hell would come here at 3 in the morning?! Vincent yelled in his mind opening the door, he almmost dropped dead (again) when he saw who it was.  
  
"T-Tifa?" He asked in disbeleif.  
  
"thankz for the present Vinnie, i loved it!"Tifa smiled, holding something behind her. "Sorry I'm so late...but here, it's for you." She unhid what was hidden. It was a giant basket, slightly whimpering and moving. Vincent looked confused but opened it revealing a solid black German Shepard puppy! On it's red collar, a little note saying, 'with love and care, I give you a life of no dispair.innocence and kindness is what it's made of....like the crimson eyes dove I love and know.'  
  
Vincent felt a weird feeling in his heart, his eyes tear glazing as he finished reading the note. The puppy barked at him, wagging it's tail happily.  
  
"Like him?" Tifa asked blushing a bit.  
  
" i love him, THank you Tifa...." Vincent chooked, a tear of happiness strolled down his pale face.   
  
"Merry kate Christmas Vinnie from Tifa and Yuffie!" Tifa smiled  
  
Vincent picked up the puppy,and it licked his face happily. For ounce she saw true love in his eyes....probably the the first in many years.  
  
~*End*~  
  
Author's last annoying note: I hope you enjoyed this as much as i did writing it! ^.^ It was a one shot fic, so it probably has a few errors here and there. listen pple, id anyone Role plays or just wants to talk u guyz can find me here: Yahoo id's- BloodyRoar2_Uriko,Glaistig218, and Duelist_Mai For Aol I'm under- Eraina812 Thankz again,and Merry Christmass all! ^.~ 


End file.
